Personal log Marcus Särefjord
Week1 At our first meeting we brainstormed about what components and feeling we wanted in our board game. I took up that a board game has to be social and the feeling that you are bad and mean against the opponents. To fire a shell at an opponent in Mario Kart or knock out my opponents in Ludo is great. This creates emotions of competition that I think is important in a game. Furthermore, I believe that this element also make a game social. A board game has to be social in the sense that the players communicate with each other in some way. On our second meeting, we tested a gamesystem we made. The game system is about building out the gameworld with three different tiles. We tested the game together and made it better together. I can not think of any specific personal achievements in this regard. Towards the end of this meeting, we distributed different tasks to all in the group. Personally, I took the task about making the graphics for the tiles and come up with different concepts for them. What I have done so far is tiles of grass, rock, goldmine and wall. Because we have our next meeting on Thursday, I can not in this report say if I did a good job or not. Week2 This week I, along with Rabi and Jonathan, organized a game plan we could test on Saturday. My task was to, in photoshop with no special visual graphics, create a game board with hexagon pattern, print it out and cut and paste it together. From what I noticed when we tested the game, I think we did a good balanced game plan. It was big enough for six players. It would be excellent for four players and possibly even three. Furthermore, I was asked to be the one who wrote about how the game round we did last Saturday went. Rabi proofread the text and changed some of the it. I was also responsible to print, cut and tape together the elements needed to be able to give away our prototype. I think I've done a good job in everything that had been assigned to me this week. It was no difficult things to do but it was time consuming. I could not fail it if I had not gone out and not done it all. Week 3 This week we test played the other groups' board game. We divided our group where both groups tested both games. Both groups wrote down what we liked and disliked about the games. When we got back the feedback to our game, it was mostly to change and clarify the rules. I updated rules with both text and pictures to our wiki page. First, I added tiles-images with text. Then I put up all the action cards to the wiki. Furthermore, I did sample images on how a player received points. We made a short narrative of our game. We decided that it would not be gold mines, but cities that the player would claim and get points from. My task was to graphically change the gold mine to a city. This week has mostly been to try out other games and correct a variety of small things in our rules. It has again not been so difficult to complete the tasks but it is again time consuming. The only thing I could feel was a bit complicated was to graphically make the city. The town is very small which means that the details will not be visible. I was not thinking about that the city would be so small so I made unnecessary details that disappeared when it was reduced.